The New Adventures of the Super Mario All-Stars
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: The Super Mario All-Stars are back for all new adventures and new enemies. Come and join us on a new adventure.
1. Dragon Puncher Returns

**Dragon Puncher Returns**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where everyone is having fun. The sun is shining, the go-karts are driving along the track and the birds are singing. Yes, everything seems too quiet until... a new enemy appeared. It said, "Ahh, the Mushroom Kingdom! This is a great place and I'll make it my very own! Lakitus, prepare to attack!"

Just then, many Lakitus came in and one of them said, "Roger that! Spiny Bob-ombs, attack!"

On his cue, Spiny Bob-ombs were thrown to the city and then, it exploded on a house. The kingdom is now under attack as one Toad said, "Who will defeat these new enemies? All-Stars, please help us!"

Meanwhile at Mario HQ, Mario, Luigi and I were having a nice lunch when suddenly, an alarm rang out. I said, "Whoa, we have a trouble alert on our hands! Luigi, find out who it is!"

Luigi agreed as he answered the trouble. He said, "Super Mario All-Stars! What seems to be the trouble?"

"All-Stars, there's a new enemy here in town and it brought out some Lakitus throwing Spiny Bob-ombs. Please defeat them at once!" Toad said, "We need your help right now!"

"Will do, Toad! Stay put!" Luigi replied with a smile. Then he came to us and said, "Guys, there's a new enemy in town and the kingdom is under attack!"

"That's horrible!" I replied, "Looks like this is a job for us, the Super Mario All-Stars! Mario, Luigi, let's go!"

Mario looked at me and said, "We would like to join you but, it looks like this one is for you because we don't know who that enemy is. Dragon, it's all yours. Defeat that new enemy!"

"Roger that!" I replied with a smile. Then I took out my Power Star and said, "Transform, Mario All-Stars!"

Then the Power Star shined on me and then, I have gained my green and red fighting armor. I smiled to myself and said, "Alright, I'm back and ready for battle! Let's go!"

So I hopped into the Warp Pipe for my first returning battle.

Meanwhile, the Lakitus are attacking the town with every Spiny Bob-omb as the enemy said, "Yes! Run away, Toads! There is no one who can save the kingdom now! Lakitu, prepare to throw the final Spiny Bob-omb!"

Lakitu agreed as he took aim at the kingdom. He said, "Target locked, sir!"

The enemy agreed with him and said, "Alright then! Let's finish it! Spiny Bob-omb! Ready, aim..."

"_**STOP!**_"

"Huh? Who said that?" The enemy asked.

"That would be me," I replied, "And this time, you're not throwing that Bob-omb! So prepare yourself for a hot defeat!"

"Oh, I knew someone is coming to foil my plans. Now then, who are you?" The enemy said to me.

"Who am I? Allow me to introduce myself! Blazing with passion, burning with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher..." I said as a dragon appeared. Then I did my pose as I declare my battle cry, "Dragon Puncher has... _**RETURNED!**_"

"Dragon Puncher?" The enemy said as he saw me.

"That's right, the one and only in person!" I said with a response, "So you are responsible for this! Now tell me, who are you?"

"I am Dimentio, king of dimensions!" Dimentio said, "And you must be a fierce fighter for yourself, but that doesn't stop me from ruling this kingdom. Lakitus, fire the Spiny Bob-ombs and defeat that Puncher guy!"

"OK, bombs away!" Lakitu agreed as he threw a Spiny Bob-omb at me. I took out my Fire Breath Sword and said, "Let's do this returning battle, Dragon Puncher-style! Fire Breath Slash!"

Then I slashed the Bob-omb with my sword and it exploded with one slash. I said, "Now that's more like it! The Fire Breath Punisher is back! Let's slice and dice!"

Then I slashed some more enemies until I'm ready to defeat Dimentio. I said, "Dimentio, you tried to ruin this kingdom, but it ends here! Fire Breath Sword... _**FULL CHARGE!**_"

Dimentio saw it all and said, "So, that is the Fire Breath Sword, huh? That is not going to help you. Let's make a dimension, shall we? Dimension... _**BEAM!**_"

Then Dimentio fired a Dimension Beam at me and then, it hit me as I drop my sword. I screamed in pain as I took some damage. I said, "That's it, Dimentio! You damaged me very badly, you made me drop my sword and now... you're finished! Dragon Puncher Final Fire Breath..."

I took aim at Dimentio with my fist and then, I ran to him as I let out a cry...

"_**PUNCH!**_"

And then, I punched him as a dragon appeared from my fist, which unleashed my new final attack, the Dragon Puncher Final Fire Breath Punch. Dimentio fell down on the floor and said, "You are one strong fighter and now, I'm... _**DEFEATED!**_"

With his last word, he fainted as a big explosion came in, which signals that the attack is finished. I smiled to myself and said, "I did it... **_I DID IT!_** I can't believe that I've done my new finishing attack. Looks like the Fire Breath Punisher... _**IS BACK!**_"

Back at headquarters, Mario smiled to me and said, "Congratulations on a job well done, Dragon! Looks like you are indeed a Mario All-Star!"

"Thanks, Mario! So, do you have anything for me in honor of my successful mission?" I asked him.

"That's right, you get a super surprise! Ready?" Mario asked me.

"Show it to me, Mario!" I replied.

"Alright then, here it comes!" Mario said as he brought the item to me and then, it has been revealed. My very own Power Star Morpher! I looked at it and said, "Wow! It's my new Power Star Morpher! Now I can transform to my warrior form, right?"

"That's right! Just call out 'All-Stars, Shine On' and you will transform. Go on, try it!" Mario said to me.

"OK!" I replied as I put on my morpher on my wrist. Then I said, "Well, here goes! All-Stars... **_SHINE ON!_**"

And then, the morpher responded to me and then, I have gained my green fighting armor with a dragon symbol on the helmet. When I was done, I said, "The Fire Breath Punisher... **_IS BACK!_**"


	2. Red Fire Megazord

**Red Fire Megazord**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario and I were training for an upcoming Double Dash tournament on the Red Fire at Baby Park. Mario said, "I love to train for the next Mario Kart tournament. Right, Dragon?"

"That's right, Mario!" I replied, "We are so happy that we get to compete in the Double Dash tournament as a team and with your go-kart and our driving skills, we can win. Now, let's keep going!"

"Right, buddy!" Mario agreed as we continued on with our training.

Meanwhile, an enemy with a cloud appeared and said, "So, this is the famous Mushroom Kingdom. Let's see if we can get this makeover, shall we? Arise, Spike! Spike that kingdom!"

Just then, Spike appeared and started throwing Spike Balls at everyone. The enemy laughed as he said, "That's my boy! Keep on spiking!"

Back at Baby Park, my Power Star Morpher flashed as we finish our run. I said, "Wow, my morpher is flashing! Looks like we have a trouble alert here."

"That's right, Dragon. We do have an enemy who is trying to attack our kingdom." Mario replied as his morpher flashed as well. Then he said, "Dragon, you're right! Shall we transform and defeat that enemy?"

"It will be my pleasure! Let's do it!" I agreed as we took out our morphers. Then we said, "All-Stars... _**SHINE ON!**_"

With the words shouted, we have transformed to our warrior form. Mario smiled and said, "Let's go, Dragon!"

"OK! Warp Up!" I said as we warped to our destination.

Meanwhile, Spike kept on throwing Spike Balls at everyone and as he is about to throw the next one, a voice said, "Stop it right there, Spike!"

"Huh? Who's there?" Spike asked.

"Us!" Another voice replied as we came in.

"No way! There's two of you?"

"That's right! Allow us to introduce ourselves. The Red Plumber... _**MARIO!**_" Mario answered as he did his battle cry.

"The Fire Breath Punisher... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_" I said as I did my battle cry.

"We are the warriors of the Mushroom Kingdom, shining with honor. Super Mario... _**ALL-STARS!**_" We said as a Star appeared in the background, finishing our battle cry.

"Great! Just what I need, two more warriors who is trying to foil my plans." Spike said, "Spike Ball, attack the All-Stars!"

Just then Spike threw a Spike Ball at us and I said, "Fireball Punch!"

Then I punched the Spike Ball back but, it hurt my hand. I said, "Ouch, ouch! That hurts! My Fireball Punch can't penetrate the Spike Ball. Looks like I'll have to think of a new way. Mario, battle that Spike."

"With pleasure!" Mario agreed as he used his hammer to send back the incoming Spike Balls at Spike, which hurts him. Mario smiled at me and said, "Dragon, now's your chance! Punch it!"

"OK! Dragon Fireball Punch!" I replied as I punched Spike with my Fireball Punch. I kept on going and then, Spike caught me, Spike said, "Spike Bob-omb!"

Then Spike fired a Bob-omb at me and I got hit as a Bob-omb strapped me. The Bob-omb started the timer as Spike said "This is a Spike Bob-omb. Once that timer hits zero, it will unleash deadly spikes at you. You're going to be finished in two minutes!"

Mario looked at me and said, "Dragon, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, but that Spike Bob-omb will finish me in less than two minutes." I replied, "Please, get rid of it before it goes off."

Mario smiled and said, "Hold on tight, buddy. I'll make sure that everything is going to fine and I'll find a way to detach that timer. Just stay put."

"OK! But please hurry!" I said as the timer ticks away.

As Mario battles Spike, the timer has entered the final minute. I said, "One minute left, Mario!"

The battle against Mario and Spike went very well and Spike said, "Looks like your time is almost up, Mario. In 30 seconds, Dragon will be seeing spikes. Any last words before he goes?"

"Yes! Plunder Chest!" Mario replied as he summoned his chest. Then he said, "Plunder Chest, detach the Spike Bob-omb on Dragon and attach it on Spike!"

Then the Plunder Chest did his work as I said, "Thanks, Plunder Chest! Now, attach the Spike Bob-omb on Spike!"

The Plunder Chest agreed and then, the Spike Bob-omb was attached to Spike. Spike said, "No, the Spike Bob-omb is on me!"

"That's right!" Mario replied as I came to him, "Thanks to the Plunder Chest, I used this item to switch places between you and Dragon and now, you'll be spiked! Sorry Spike, but you lose!"

"No! That means the Spike Bob-omb will go off on me." Spike said.

"That's right, Spike. That thing will go off! Care to do the countdown, buddy?" I said to Mario.

"With pleasure!" Mario replied as we said, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then, the Spike Bob-omb exploded, releasing spikes on Spike. Spike stood up and then I said, "Let's finish this, buddy!"

"OK! All-Star Cannon!" Mario replied as the All-Star Cannon appeared. We held it steady and Mario said, "Target locked, Dragon! Now, let's finish him!"

"With pleasure! All-Star Cannon... _**FIRE!**_" I announced as we pulled the trigger, which fired a superstar ball of light at him and then, the attack did it. Spike fell down and the attack is a direct hit.

Just Then, Spike was revived and he grew bigger. I said, "Mario, call on the Red Fire because we got a big job to do."

OK! Red Fire!" Mario replied as the Red Fire came in to our aid. It said, "Hop on in, guys! I'll drive you there."

Then we came in as Red Fire said, "Guys, I know how we can defeat Spike."

"How?" We asked.

"Just use me and I'll transform to my Megazord form. It's the only way we can do this. All you have to do is call out Red Fire Megazord Formation and I'll transform. Now, do it!" Red Fire replied to me

"OK! Ready for Megazord mode, Mario?" I asked him.

"With pleasure!" Mario replied as he pressed the Megazord button.

Then we said, "Red Fire... **_MEGAZORD FORMATION!_**"

"Formation accepted! Hold on tight because here we go!" Red Fire said as he transformed from his kart form to his Megazord form complete with arms and legs. The head of the zord appeared as the cockpit came in for the both of us to control. The transformation is a success as we said, "Red Fire Megazord, ready for battle!"

Spike was shocked at this as he said "What? Your kart is now a Megazord?"

"That's right, Spike!" Mario replied, "Meet the Red Fire Megazord and with this battle, you're going down. Let's go, Dragon!"

"OK!" I replied as we begin our first battle with the Red Fire Megazord.

After a few minutes of battling, Red Fire said, "Now guys, use my finishing attack and let's defeat him once and for all. Use the Finish button to start the Red Fire Burning Finale."

"Will do, Red Fire!" Mario replied as Red Fire charged up his fireball.

"Uh-oh!" Spike said as the fireball has finished charging.

We all pressed the Finish button on the controls and said, "Finishing Strike! Red Fire..."

We all took aim at Spike and then, we let out a shout...

"_**BURNING FINALE!**_"

With the words shouted, the Burning Finale attack has been delivered as Red Fire released the fireball, heading straight for Spike. The attack is a success as Spike said, "I'm spiked out!"

With his final words. Spike fell down, which then explodes with a bang. We have won the battle.

"Alright, we did it! Great job, guys!" Red Fire said to us.

"Thanks, Red Fire! Say, shall we go back to our training for the Double Dash tournament?" Mario asked.

"Yes! Just convert me back to my go-kart form and we're ready to drive." Red Fire said.

"Allow me! Red Fire... _**GO-KART MODE!**_" I said as I pressed the go-kart button. Then Red Fire turned back to a go-kart as we drive off. It was a great day!


	3. Awaken! Super Dragon Puncher

**Awaken! Super Dragon Puncher**

It was a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario, Luigi and I were having a snack when suddenly, Toad came in. He said, "All-Stars, big trouble! Bowser's back and this time, he has a new plan to conquer the kingdom!"

"Oh, no!" Mario said, "Looks like the Koopa King is up to no good again, right?"

"That's right, bro." Luigi replied.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll defeat him and this time, he's going down!" I said, "Time to power-up and transform, guys!"

"OK!" Mario and Luigi replied as we took out our Power Star Morphers. Then we said, "All-Stars... _**SHINE ON!**_"

With the words shouted, we have transformed to our warrior form. Then Mario said, "All-Stars, let's-a go!"

"Right!" We replied as we ran off.

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser is sitting in his throne with his wand and said, "Yes! With this wand, I'll make sure there will be no more All-Stars!"

"You could say that again, Bowser!" A voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Bowser asked.

"Us!" Mario replied as we came in to the throne. Then he said, "The Red Plumber... _**MARIO!**_"

Luigi also came in and said, "The Green Plumber... **_LUIGI!_**"

I came in as well and said, "The Fire Breath Punisher... **_DRAGON PUNCHER!_**"

Then Mario came to Bowser and said, "We are the warriors of the Mushroom Kingdom, shining with honor! Super Mario..."

"_**ALL-STARS!**_" We all said as a Star appeared in the background.

"So you're back for more, right?" Bowser said to us, "Well guess what. I have some news for you because with this wand, I'll defeat you all! Now then, prepare for a battle you'll never forget, All-Stars!"

"That is what I was hoping for, Bowser! Let's go, guys!" I said as we began battling Bowser.

I started the battle with a Fireball Punch, but Bowser blocked it and said, "Fire Breath!"

Then Bowser breathed fire on me and I dodged it just in time. Mario and Luigi did a Roundhouse Kick on him and said, "Double Roundhouse Kick!"

Then Bowser kept on throwing fireballs at us and I said, "Time to take this battle to the next level. Mario, Luigi! Time for a Fire Flower transformation!"

"OK!" Mario and Luigi replied as we took out our Fire Flowers. Then we said, "Fire Flower... **_TRANSFORM!_**"

Then, the flower absorbed its energy and then, we have transformed ourselves to our Fire form. We took aim at Bowser and said, "Combination Attack! Triple Fireball Blast!"

Then we fired our fireballs at Bowser and then, it hit him! I said, "That should hold him for a few moments. Now, let's finish this! All-Star Cannon!"

Then the All-Star Cannon came in and I said, "Prepare to fire the cannon in 3, 2, 1..."

Then Bowser laughed as he aimed his Super Bowser Cannon at us. He said, "Looks like you're not firing that cannon because I have already won! Say farewell, guys! Super Bowser Cannon... **_FIRE!_**"

Then Bowser fired his cannon at us and then, it was a direct hit. We screamed in pain as we fell down on the ground. Mario stood up and said, "Don't give up, guys! We can still win this! Let's try our cannon and see what we can do! Fire the All-Star Cannon!"

Then we fired our cannon and then, Bowser said, "Reversal Shield!"

Then Bowser waved his wand and then, he summoned the shield. Then he blocked the attack and is heading straight for us. I said, "Incoming!"

But it was too late. The attack hit us again and we screamed as we fell to the floor. Bowser looked at us and said, "Alright then, let's finish this! Final Fire Breath!"

Then Bowser began charging up his fire breath and he aimed it at Mario and Luigi. I looked at his mouth and said, "Guys, you better hurry! Bowser is going to finish us."

But it was no use. Mario and Luigi are about to be finished as Bowser said, "Final Fire Breath, ready to attack in 3, 2, 1..."

As the fire power reached full power, I said, "Don't you dare hurt my... _**FRIENDS!**_"

With the word shouted, a Starman appeared in front of me. I thought to myself and said, "_Wow, it's a Starman. With this power-up, I can go to my super form and hopefully save my friends. Well, let's try it!_"

Then I held the Starman tight and said, "All-Stars... _**SUPER SHINE ON!**_"

And then, the Starman absorbed its energy and then, I have received my new golden fighting armor as a star appeared on my helmet. Then I put it on and then, I have finally transformed to my super form.

Bowser saw it all and said, "Impossible! The Starman has the power to transform?"

"That's right, Bowser!" I replied, "I am the warrior blazing with passion and shining with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher... _**SUPER DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

Just then a golden explosion came in as I did my pose. I have achieved my first super transformation.

"Super Mode? That's not fair!" Bowser said.

"It's fair, Bowser." I replied, "Thanks to the Starman, I used it on myself to enter super mode because I believed in my friends. Now then, let's finish this battle once and for all!"

"With pleasure!" Bowser agreed as my first battle as Super Dragon Puncher has begun.

After a few minutes of battling I said, "Now, for the real grand finale! Fire Breath Sword... _**SUPER MODE!**_"

Just then, my Fire Breath Sword came in and it transformed to the Super Fire Breath Sword. I held it steady and said, "Game over, Bowser! Dragon Puncher..."

Bowser was shocked as the sword finished charging up and then, I let out a shout

"**_SUPERSTAR FINAL SLASH!_**"

With the words shouted, I flew straight to Bowser like a star and then, I slashed him with one big slash! I kept on going and then, I gave him the final slash as Bowser was sealed in a big star. I held the sword steady and then, I said the word...

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, Bowser took the final blow as the star broke. He said, "Curses! I'll get you for this, Dragon Puncher!"

With his last words, Bowser fell down, defeated. I looked at myself and said, "I did it... _**I DID IT!**_ I can't believe that I've won the battle!"

Just then, the effect of the Starman has worn off as I reverted back to my regular form.

Mario and Luigi stood up and said, "Dragon!"

"Guys!" I said to them as Mario and Luigi hugged me.

"Wow! Did you defeat Bowser all by yourself?" Mario asked me.

"That's right, Mario. I defeated him and I have finally earned my new transformation, Super Dragon Puncher." I replied to him, "It was the Starman that gave me this new power."

"Well, I'm so glad that you have made us very proud. Good job, Dragon." Luigi said to me with a thumbs up, "Now, let's go get some lunch for a nice victory!"

"I'm there!" I said as we walked to the burger joint for some lunch.


	4. Dragon Puncher's First Newscast

**Dragon Puncher's First Newscast**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was relaxing on my hammock when suddenly, Mario came to me. He said, "Dragon, it's time for the news. Are you coming?"

"Of course!" I replied as I ran to the television. Then he turned it on as a Toad said, "Good afternoon and welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom News Live at 5. I'm Dan T. and it's an honor to have you with us today. Our top story this afternoon is the search for the missing Starting Lights for an upcoming Mario Kart race in Mushroom City. Sources say that the tournament will not go on unless the signal lights are found. It was last seen at a nearby building according to the police."

I saw the news and said, "Wow! If I could be on the news, I'll be a great anchor just like Dan."

Just then, a knock on the door came in and I said, "Now who could that be?"

Then I opened the door and a voice said, "Are you Dragon Puncher?"

"That would be me!" I replied, "What is your name?"

"Dan T. from Mushroom Kingdom News Network. Say, will you be my co-anchor for our newscast?" Dan asked.

"Of course! I love being on your news show, Dan! So, shall we proceed to the studios of the MKNN?" I asked.

"Yes, Dragon Puncher. We shall leave immediately. To the MKNN studios!" Dan said as we ran off to the newsroom.

Mario smiled and said, "Dragon is going to be a news anchor? I'm going to like this."

When we got to the studio, Dan said, "We're here! Welcome to MKNN. This is where we get our news 24 hours a day. Care to take a look at our studios?"

"Yes, please." I said with a smile.

"Great!" Dan agreed as we took a tour.

When we got to the set, Dan said, "And this here is our set for the Mushroom Kingdom News Live at 5. This is where I sit and Dragon, you get to sit next to me because today is your big debut in front of millions of viewers! So, shall we get ready for your first newscast?"

"Yes, please!" I said with a smile.

Back at Mario HQ, Luigi came in and said, "Hey, Mario! It's almost time for the Mushroom Kingdom News Live at 5. Dragon is going to be on TV."

"Dragon Puncher on TV? Let's-a go, bro!" Mario said as they ran down to the TV.

Back at the MKNN studios, Dan said, "This is it, Dragon. Are you ready?"

"All set and ready to report. Let's start the newscast!" I replied as the clock struck 5. It's go time.

"And now from MKNN, this is Mushroom Kingdom News Live at 5!" The voice said, "With Dan T. and Dragon Puncher!"

Just then, Dan smiled to the viewers and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom News Live at 5. I'm Dan T."

"And I'm Dragon Puncher." I added, "Thank you for joining us today and we begin this afternoon with our top story."

I smiled at Dan and he did the same. It is going to be a great newscast as we talk about everything that happened in the Mushroom Kingdom.

When the news is almost done, Dan said, "And finally this afternoon, the starting lights has been found!"

"That's right, Dan." I replied, "The police caught the suspect and retrieved the signal light at a building in Mushroom City. Looks like Mario Kart season is back in business and Lakitu is so happy to have it back safe and sound. What a great way to end the case for the police, right Dan?"

"That's right, Dragon. Case closed." Dan agreed, "Well, that is all the time we have for you today. Thank you so much for watching with us and be sure to join us once again tomorrow for more news from around the kingdom. Until then, I'm Dan T."

"And I'm Dragon Puncher." I said, "From all of us here at MKNN, have a great evening and we will see you tomorrow live at 5! Take care, everyone."

"Bye-bye." Dan added as we finished our newscast.

After the news, Dan said, "You did great today, Dragon! Say, care to do the newscast alone tomorrow because I'm going to take a vacation. Will you do it for me?"

"It will be my pleasure!" I agreed with a smile.

The next day, I smiled to myself and said, "Well, this is it! My first solo newscast. Let's make some news!"

"And now, Mushroom Kingdom News Live at 5 with Dragon Puncher!" The voice said as a camera pointed at me.

I smiled to myself and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! I'm Dragon Puncher and welcome to Mushroom Kingdom News Live at 5! Thank you so much for being here on this fantastic day and Dan T. is on vacation. Now, to our top story!"

And so begins my solo newscast.

Meanwhile, Luigi saw me and sad, "Wow, Dragon's doing a great job as a news anchor. I guess that is good news for us, right Mario?"

"That's right, bro. Good news for all of us!" Mario replied as they saw me doing the news.


	5. Game On! All-Stars On a Game Show

**Game On! All-Stars On a Game Show**

It is a beautiful morning at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario, Luigi and I are watching our favorite morning game show when suddenly, a knock is heard. I said, "Now who could that be?"

I opened the door and then, a voice said, "Are you the Mario All-Stars?"

"Yes we are!" I replied, "And who are you?"

"I'm Chuck Quizmo, star of the hit game show The Money Ladder!" Chuck said to me, "Say, where's Mario and Luigi?"

"They're watching TV right now." I replied with a smile, "Please, come on in!"

"Thank you very much, Dragon." Chuck said as he came in to the house, "I can't wait to tell them the good news."

Then Mario and Luigi came to us and Mario said, "Wow! Are you Chuck Quizmo?"

"That's right, Mario! The star of The Money Ladder!" Chuck replied, "Dragon told me that I want to tell you the good news. So, are you ready for this?"

"Yes, please!" Luigi said with a smile.

"Alright then! Mario, Luigi, Dragon... you're going to be on The Money Ladder!" Chuck said to us.

As Chuck heard those words, we all hugged each other. Mario smiled at him and said, "Wow! Thanks, Chuck! We are so glad to be contestants our your show. We are huge fans of this amazing game. So, when are going to leave?"

"Right now because the show is starting soon and we don't want to be late. So, are you ready to play?" Chuck asked us.

"Ready!" We all replied.

"Great! Then it's time for us to depart to Mushroom City!" Chuck said to us, "Dragon, take us to Mushroom City!"

"With pleasure, Chuck. Warp Pipe, to Mushroom City!" I said as a Warp Pipe appeared, which teleported us to Mushroom City.

When we came out of the Warp Pipe, I said, "Here we are, guys. Mushroom City Studios, home of The Money Ladder."

"Wow! You warped us right into our studios. Great job using it, Dragon. I'll give you bonus points for that amazing teleportation." Chuck said to me with a smile. Then he said, "So, are you all ready to play the game?"

"We're game!" We all replied at the same time.

"Then let's start the show!" Chuck said as we ran to the studio.

Just then, the crowd cheered as the voice said, "And now, from the studios of Mushroom City, it's time for everyone's favorite game, The Money Ladder! And now, here's the star of our show. The quiz king himself, Chuck Quizmo!"

And then, Chuck appeared from the curtain as the crowd cheered for him. He took a bow and said, "Hello there and welcome to The Money Ladder. The game where big answers lead you to big coins. Thank you so much for being here and we have a great show for you today. Today, one team can walk away with 100,000 coins!"

As Chuck heard this, the crowd cheered. Then Chuck said, "That's right, folks. 100,000 coins in cold heart cash. So, which team is going to tackle the ladder? Well, let's meet them! They are the warriors of the Mushroom Kingdom and they love to go on adventures. Ladies and gentlemen, here they are! The Super Mario All-Stars! Mario, Luigi and Dragon Puncher!"

Just then, the curtain opened up and then, we came on stage. Then we said, "We are the warriors of the Mushroom Kingdom, shining with honor! Super Mario... **_ALL-STARS!_**"

When we're done with our speech, the crowd cheered again. Then Chuck said, "Welcome to the show, guys!"

"Thank you for having us, Chuck." Mario said, "I am the Red Plumber, Mario!"

"I'm the Green Plumber, Luigi." Luigi added.

"And the Fire Breath Punisher, Dragon Puncher." I finished.

"And together, we're the Super Mario All-Stars!" We all said at the same time.

"I see. So, you're protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom, right?" Chuck asked.

"That's right. We are always protecting the kingdom from Bowser and his minions." I replied, "It's our duty."

"Well, it looks like you're all set to play our game, right?" Chuck asked Luigi.

"Of course we're all set and ready to go. Let's do it." Luigi replied.

Chuck agreed with him and said, "Alright then, let's get to the game. Now, the object of The Money Ladder is to identify fifteenen items that corresponds to the subject. If you do get all ten, then you will win 100,000 coins!"

"Cool, I like that!" Mario said with a smile.

"But, if you make a mistake, the game is over. You can stop at anytime if you wish. So, are you ready for our subject?" Chuck asked me.

"Of course we're ready." I replied to him, "So, what's the subject for today's game?"

"That's a great question, Dragon. May we see today's subject, please." Chuck said as the screen shows the subject.

We all looked at it and Chuck said, "Mario Kart Courses! We are looking for courses that appear in the main Mario Kart games. I will not accept any course from the Arcade GP games, so stay away. Well Super Mario All-Stars, are you ready to play?"

"Ready!" We all said at the same time.

"Then let's play The Money Ladder!" Chuck announced as the crowd cheered. It's game time.

"Alright, let's start the game off with you, Dragon. Dragon, give me a course and we'll give you 100 coins. What is the first course?" Chuck asked me.

I smiled to him and said, "Luigi Circuit."

Chuck agreed with me and said, "Yes, that's correct! 100 coins for the All-Stars! Nice start, Dragon!"

"Thank you, Chuck!" I replied with a smile.

Then Chuck turned to Luigi and said, "Luigi, give me another course and we'll double it to 200. Which one is it?"

"Luigi Raceway!" Luigi replied.

"Nicely done! That's another one! You now have 200 coins! OK Mario, your turn. Which one will give your team 300 coins?" Chuck said to him.

"I'll go with Mario Circuit because it is my course." Mario said with a smile.

"That's a great course and you just scored 300 coins, guys! Congratulations!" Chuck said, "Dragon, it's back to you."

"Number four, Toad Circuit." I said to him.

"That is from Mario Kart 7, Dragon! 500 coins for the Super Mario All-Stars!" Chuck said to us as the crowd cheered. Then he said, "You're doing a good job, guys and now, you're playing for 1,000 coins and this will put you in the first of two safe zones. So, give me one more course and you'll be safe. Luigi, it's all yours."

"Yoshi Valley!" Luigi said with a smile.

"Super Mario All-Stars, you're safe! 1,000 coins!" Chuck said to us as we hug each other. Then he said, "Nice job, guys. You now have five of the fifteen needed courses in the Mario Kart series. So, do want to continue on for 1,500 coins?"

"We're playing, Chuck!" We replied at the same time.

"Thy,re playing, folks." Chuck said to us, "So, let's keep playing."

Then we answered nine more courses and for each answer, our money just went up from 1,000 coins to 75,000 coins. Now, only one more answer separates us from winning the game. Chuck smiled and said, "Congratulations on making it to the top of the ladder. You now have 75,000 coins, guys! So, all you need now is one more. Give me one more course and you will win the game. If you get it wrong, then you will lose 65,000 coins. Super Mario All-Stars, what are you going to do?"

Mario smiled to him and said, "We are going to play, Chuck! One more!"

"They're playing for 100,000 coins! The Super Mario All-Stars are now going to play for the grand prize, folks." Chuck said to the crowd. Then he came to us and said, "Well guys, this is it. You have decided to play on so, who is going to answer the deciding course?"

Mario smiled at him and said, "Chuck, we're going with Dragon. He will take this one."

Chuck agreed with Mario's decision and said to me, "Alright then! Dragon, it's all up to you. Give me one more course and you will have 100,000 coins for your team. Dragon Puncher, the deciding answer is now yours."

I looked at Mario and Luigi and said to Chuck, "Chuck, I've decided that the final course is... _**RAINBOW ROAD!**_"

Chuck agreed with me and he said, "Rainbow Road it is, then! Let's lock it in!"

Then Mario and Luigi came to me and Mario said, "Nice choice, Dragon. This will give us the game."

"Yeah!" Luigi added as he gave me a thumbs up.

I did the same as Chuck said, "Super Mario All-Stars, this is it. Dragon Puncher has said Rainbow Road and now, it's decision time. If it's there, you will be the first team ever in the history of The Money Ladder to win the game. If not however, then you'll drop down to 10,000 coins. So, are you ready for the final decision?"

"Ready, Chuck!" We replied.

"Alright then, here we go! Drum roll, please!" Chuck said as the drum roll began. Then he said, "Super Mario All-Stars, you've done a great job in this game and now, it all rides on Rainbow Road that is said by Dragon Puncher. Do we have Rainbow Road for 100,000 coins? We're about to find out right now. Super Mario All-Stars..."

We all held our breath as the drum roll continued on. Everyone watched and waited for the final results and then...

Rainbow Road turned green, it was right. Chuck looked at it and then, he made his announcement.

"**_YOU WIN!_**"

As Chuck heard those words, we hugged each other as the crowd cheered for us. Then I ran to Chuck and hugged him as confetti fell on us. We have won the game and we felt so happy.

Then Chuck said, "Congratulations, Super Mario All-Stars! You have officially won the game! Rainbow Road is correct and that means, you have won 100,000 coins! Great job, guys! You did it!"

"Thanks, Chuck!" Luigi said, "We love Mario Kart!"

"Yeah, we're experts in all of these courses!" I added.

Mario agreed with me and said, "That's right, Dragon! We love to compete in every tournament. Now then, All-Stars on three?"

We smiled in agreement as we put our hands in. Then we said, "1, 2, 3... _**SUPER MARIO ALL-STARS!**_"


	6. Roller Coaster Ride

**Roller Coaster Ride**

It is a beautiful afternoon at Mushroom Park where Mario, Luigi, and I are about to ride on the newest roller coaster. Mario smiled to me and said, "Wow, it sure is a great day to ride on a roller coaster, right Dragon?"

"That's right, Mario." I replied, "Just the three of us and the best part is that there no more enemies for us to fight today. So, shall we proceed to the roller coaster, guys?"

"Of course we're going but first, let's eat some lunch. We can't eat while riding on a roller coaster." Luigi said, "Come on, to the Burger Shroom stand."

So off we went to the Burger Shroom stand for some lunch.

When we got there, we saw Bowser who is running the cashier. He said, "Oh, there you are! Welcome to Burger Shroom! So, you're here for some lunch, right?"

"That's right, Bowser! Just the three of us, Mario, Luigi and myself." I replied.

Bowser smiled to them and said, "Well guys, congratulations! You have won the special lunch!"

As Bowser heard this, we hugged each other as confetti fell on us. Mario said, "Thank you, Bowser! So, what is the special lunch?"

Bowser smiled at us and said, "Well, take a seat and let's find out. Go on, I insist."

We smiled in agreement as we sat down on the table. Then Bowser came in with the wheel and said, "OK guys, I'm going to spin this wheel and whatever the wheel lands on, that will be your special lunch. So, are you ready for your special lunch?"

"All set, Bowser!" Luigi replied with a smile.

"Alright then, here we go!" Bowser said as he spun the wheel, hoping for our special lunch.

We all watched the wheel and then, Bowser said, "The wheel is slowing down and your special lunch is..."

As the wheel slows down some more, it all comes down to this. The wheel made its final turn and then, it stopped on a burger. Bowser looked at it and said, "Wow! Looks like you'll be eating three Super Mario All-Star Cheeseburgers today! One for each of you and it comes with Super Soda and some Shroom Fries! How very lucky! Well, here's your special lunch and it will arrive in 3, 2, 1... _**NOW!**_"

Then, Bowser pressed the button and then three trays appeared on our table with our lunch. A red and blue tray for Mario, a green and blue tray for Luigi, and a green and orange tray for me. Bowser smiled at us and said, "There it is, guys! The Shroom Fries are cooked up, the Super Soda is ready and your Super Mario All-Star Cheeseburger is all wrapped up and ready to eat. Well, I got some more customers waiting for me. Enjoy your lunch, guys!"

"Thanks, Bowser!" Mario said with a smile. Then he said to us, "Well, let's dig in!"

We agreed with him as we unwrap our wrappers and inside is the Super Mario All-Star Cheeseburger. We all placed our hands on the burger and Mario said, "Now, on the count of three, we'll bite. One..."

"Two..." Luigi added.

"Three..." I finished.

"_**BITE!**_" We all shouted at the same time as we open our mouths and then...

_CHOMP!_

We bit into the cheeseburger at the same time. We munched on down in delight as Luigi said, "Hey, that is very good. I like this cheeseburger! Come on, everyone. Let's dig in!"

We all agreed as we kept on eating our lunch.

After a nice lunch, I said, "Wow, that is the best cheeseburger I have ever eaten in my life. So, are you ready for a ride on the roller coaster?"

"Yeah!" Mario and Luigi replied with a smile. Then Mario said, "Wait, we want to know which roller coaster we're going to ride today. How are we going to do that?"

"That's a great question. To find out which coaster we're going to ride, I have these blindfolds. Go on, put it on." I said to them as Mario and Luigi put on their blindfolds. Then I said, "Now follow me."

We all walked to the roller coaster as I said, "OK guys, you may take it off now."

And then, Mario and Luigi can't believe it! It is the Super Mario All-Star Coaster, the newest roller coaster in the entire park. Mario smiled to me and said, "Wow, you brought us to the newest roller coaster in the entire park?"

"That's right, Mario! I present to you the Super Mario All-Star Coaster! It just opened today. So, are you ready, guys?" I asked them.

"Ready!" Mario and Luigi agreed.

"Then let's ride!" I said as we ran to the roller coaster entrance.

When we got there, we saw the coaster itself. It is a red and blue coaster with a star on the front. Luigi saw it all and said, "Wow, that is so cool. This is a great roller coaster. Now, who will start the ride?"

"That would be me!" A voice said as he floated in to the coaster. It was Lakitu, the referee of the Mario Kart series.

"Lakitu!" We all said to him as we gave him a hug.

"Hey, guys!" Lakitu said with a smile, "Welcome to the Super Mario All-Star Coaster. I'm so glad to see all three of you. So, what brings you here."

"We are here to ride!" Luigi replied with a smile, "Just the three of us."

"Well guys, congratulations! You are the first three official riders who is going to ride the coaster today and for that, I have a special surprise! As the first riders of the Super Mario All-Star Coaster, you will all compete in an upcoming Mario Kart tournament absolutely free and in addition to that, you will sit in the front seat for our first official ride! Congratulations, guys!" Lakitu said to us as we hugged him.

"Wow! Thanks, Lakitu! We are looking forward to that!" Mario said to him, "I love Mario Kart!"

"You're very welcome! Now then, are you ready for our very first official ride on the Super Mario All-Star Coaster?" Lakitu asked us.

"Yes!" We all replied at the same time.

"Alright then! Mario, Luigi, Dragon Puncher... **_ENTER THE COASTER!_**"

Then we all sat in the front seat. Mario in the left, Luigi in the middle and myself in the right. Then we buckled up our seatbelts and then, Mario lowered the safety bar. The roller coaster is now ready to ride.

Lakitu came to the controls and said, "Alright guys, it looks we're ready to start the ride but before we do that, I want you guys to remain seated throughout the entire ride and remember to keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times. OK?"

"OK!" We replied at the same time.

Lakitu looked at us and said, "Well guys, this is it. One push of this green button will start the first official ride on the Super Mario All-Star Coaster. Mario, are you ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" Mario replied.

"Luigi, are you ready?" Lakitu asked him.

"All set!" Luigi replied.

"Dragon Puncher, are you ready?" Lakitu asked me.

"Of course I'm ready to go! Let's do this!" I replied with a thumbs up.

Lakitu did the same as he came to the green button. Then he said, "Alright then, the first official ride on the Super Mario All-Star Coaster begins in 3..."

Mario held on to the bar.

"2..."

Luigi looked at the track.

"1..."

I looked at them and gave it a thumbs up. Mario and Luigi did the same as we await the first ride.

Lakitu looked at the green button and then...

It's go time.

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, Lakitu pressed the green Go button and then, the coaster started to move slowly. The first ride on the Super Mario All-Star Coaster has officially begun.

The coaster moved up to the first lift hill very slowly as Mario said, "Well guys, here we are! Our first official ride!"

"Wow, I can't believe that we are riding this roller coaster and I'm so glad that we had our lunch before we got here. We are truly the Super Mario All-Stars and that's why they named this coaster after us." Luigi added.

"I agree. Well, we're almost at the top, guys." I said to them as the coaster reached the top of the lift hill, waiting for it to plunge at the bottom.

We all smiled to ourselves and said, "Super Mario..."

And then...

The roller coaster took its plunge from 300 feet!

We screamed in delight as we said at the same time...

"_**ALL-STARS!**_"

And so, we had a great afternoon as the Super Mario All-Star Coaster traveled across the track.


	7. Dragon & Mario vs King Bob-omb

**Dragon & Mario vs. King Bob-omb**

It is a beautiful morning at the Mushroom Kingdom where everything seems peaceful until an explosion came from the distance. It said, "Prepare for a blast from the king of explosions, King Bob-omb! Bob-ombs, attack!"

Just then, Bob-ombs came in and then, it exploded after a few seconds. The kingdom is now under attack as Toad said, "Oh no! The Bob-ombs are attacking the fair kingdom! Who will defuse these bombs?"

Meanwhile at Mario HQ, Mario and I were playing a game of Mario Kart Wii on the TV. Mario crossed the finish line and said, "Looks like I win again, Dragon. Great race!"

"Same to you, buddy. Care for another race?" I asked him.

"It's a race!" Mario agreed and just as the race is about to begin, an alarm went off. Mario heard it all and said, "Whoa! Looks like there's some trouble in the kingdom and it is a big one. Dragon, the race will have to wait because someone is attacking our kingdom. Ready to go?"

"It will be my pleasure!" I replied as I took our my Power Star Morpher.

Mario did the same and then we said, "All-Stars... _**SHINE ON!**_"

With the words shouted, we have transformed to the Super Mario All-Stars. I said, "Now, let's get that enemy!"

Mario nodded as we ran off to the city.

Back at the city, King Bob-omb saw it all and said, "Wow, my Bob-omb minions are doing a great job and now, I'll deliver the final blow! Final Self-Destruct!"

Then he lit his fuse and said, "Self-Destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"_**STOP!**_" A voice said.

"Hey, who interrupted my final attack?" King Bob-omb asked.

"Us!" I replied as we came in, "And you are going down! We are the Super Mario All-Stars!"

"Impossible! There's two of you?" King Bob-omb asked.

"That's right, King Bob-omb." Mario replied, "We will defeat you with our power, the power of the Mushroom Kingdom! That is why we will protect this kingdom from any evil forces."

"Oh, you'll be sorry when I defeat you! Bob-ombs, get them!" King Bob-omb said as an army of Bob-ombs came in.

I held my Fire Breath Sword and said, "Let's slice and dice!"

Then I slashed some Bob-ombs as it exploded in an instant. Mario threw some fireballs and it also hit them. Mario said, "Keep it going, Dragon! More Bob-omb are heading this way!"

"With pleasure! Dragon Fire Breath!" I replied as I burned them. Then I came to King Bob-omb and said, "Now it's your turn King B! Your Bob-omb minions are through and now it is you who is going down! So, prepare yourself for my finishing strike!"

Then I ran towards King Bob-omb with my Fire Breath Sword and said, "Dragon Burning Slash!"

King Bob-omb saw me coming and said, "Digital Bob-omb!"

Just then, a Digital Bob-omb came in and then, it got me. I was strapped by the Bob-omb as a timer started counting down. King Bob-omb came to me and said, "That is my Digital Bob-omb, Dragon and now, you're trapped in it! In three minutes, it will explode on you and then, you'll be defeated for good! Looks like you'll be blasting off very soon so, sit tight and enjoy the fireworks!"

Mario came to me and said, "Dragon, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Mario." I replied, "But the Bob-omb will finish me in less than three minutes. Use my Fire Breath Sword and defeat him!"

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll get him!" Mario said as he used my Fire Breath Sword.

Mario came to King Bob-omb and said, "King Bob-omb, you may have trapped my partner but now, you'll have to deal with me, Mario!"

"Bring it on, Mario!" King Bob-omb replied as the duel between Mario and King Bob-omb began.

I looked at the timer and said, "Mario, please hurry! That Bob-omb will go off in two minutes!"

As I prayed for my safety, Mario kept on battling King Bob-omb until he's ready for the final attack. Mario held the Fire Breath Sword steady and said, "This is for Dragon Puncher! Mario Sacred..."

King Bob-omb stood up for a few seconds but, it was too late. The sword is fully charged and then, Mario let out a shout.

"_**BURNING SLASH!**_"

And then, Mario released his new attack and then, it hit him. King Bob-omb was stunned from the attack as he fell down for a few moments. Mario said, "Now that's how it's done! Now to save Dragon!"

Then Mario came to me and I said, "Mario, perfect timing! Please get rid of it because the Digital Bob-omb is ready to go of in thirty seconds!"

Mario saw the timer counting down and then, he got an idea. Mario detached the timer from me and said, "There you go, Dragon. You're free."

"Thanks, Mario!" I replied as he gave me the Digital Bob-omb. Then I said, "Special delivery for King Bob-omb!"

Then I threw it at King Bob-omb and then, the timer got him. King Bob-omb stood up and said, "There's the Digital Bob-omb and I'm strapped on it? Uh-oh!"

The Bob-omb ticked down to the final seconds and then, it said, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

_BOOM!_

The Bob-omb went off! King Bob-omb flew up in the air and then, he fell down to the ground. Mario came to me and said, "Shall we finish him?"

"With pleasure! Fire Breath Sword... _**FULL CHARGE!**_" I replied as my Fire Breath Sword was fully charged.

We held the sword steady and said, "Mario and Dragon Puncher... _**DOUBLE FIREBALL FINAL SLASH!**_"

And then, we released the energy from the sword as a big fireball came in, heading straight for King Bob-omb. We ran towards him and then...

_SLASH!_

The sword made a big slash, hitting King Bob-omb. We held the sword steady and said the word to finish the attack...

"_**FINISH!**_"

With the word shouted, the fireball exploded on contact, which defeated King Bob-omb once and for all as he fell down with a huge explosion. Mario said, "Now that's one hot finale! Say, care for a soda?"

"You bet, Mario!" I replied as we walked to the soda shop after a nice battle.


	8. Burger Shroom

**Burger Shroom**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario, Luigi and I were having a great walk when suddenly, Mario's watch beeped. Mario looked at the time and said, "It's lunchtime, guys! So, what are we going to eat today?"

"How about some burgers from Burger Shroom? I love to have some juicy cheeseburgers after a nice walk!" Luigi replied.

"I was hoping the same thing, too." I said with a smile, "Guys, we're going to Burger Shroom and I know where the fast food place is. Follow me."

Mario and Luigi agreed as they followed me to the best fast food joint in the Mushroom Kingdom, Burger Shroom.

When we got to Toad Town, we saw the sign for Burger Shroom. I said, "Here we are, guys. Burger Shroom, the best place to have a burger in the Mushroom Kingdom. So, shall we get some lunch for the three of us?"

"Yeah!" Mario and Luigi replied as we walked in to the burger joint for a nice, afternoon lunch.

When we got there, we saw Bowser running the counter. He said, "Hey, guys! Welcome to Burger Shroom. How may I help you?"

"We would like three burgers, please." Mario said with a smile.

"That's a great choice, guys. Now then, anything else?" Bowser asked.

I smiled to him and said, "Yes, we would also like three Super Sodas and three Mushroom Fries. That is our lunch for this afternoon."

Bowser agreed with me and said, "Alright then! So now, we're going to play a special game and see which burger you're going to eat with your Super Soda and Mushroom Fries. OK?"

"OK!" We replied.

"Great! Let's bring in the Burger Wheel!" Bowser said as a special wheel came in. Then he said, "Now then, who would like to spin the wheel first?"

Mario raised his hand and said, "I'll go first."

"Alright then, step on up and spin the wheel, Mario." Bowser said as Mario gave the wheel a nice spin. He prayed to himself as the wheel stopped on a symbol of a Fire Flower.

Bowser looked at it and said, "It's a Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe! Great choice, Mario. This burger has some juicy Fire Flowers, lettuce, pickles, cheese, and tomatoes. A nice burger indeed. Alright then, who's next?"

"Me!" We said at the same time.

Bowser came to us with a coin and said, "Well, since you both wanted a burger at the same time, how about a coin toss? Loser spins last, OK? Luigi, call it."

"Heads!" Luigi replied as the coin was tossed. Then Bowser caught the coin and looked at the results. He said, "Heads it is! Luigi, spin the wheel!"

Luigi agreed as he spun the wheel with all of his might. He looked at the choices and then, the wheel stopped on a symbol of a Golden Mushroom. Bowser looked at it and said, "Nice choice, Luigi! The Golden Mushroom Cheeseburger is now yours and it comes with Golden Mushrooms along with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and pickles."

Then he came to me and said, "Well, it all comes down to you, Dragon. There is only one burger left and that means, you get to do the final spin. So Dragon Puncher, are you ready to spin the wheel?"

"It will be my pleasure!" I replied with a smile as I gave the wheel a nice spin.

Bowser looked at the wheel and said, "And the third and final burger for Dragon Puncher is..."

As the wheel begins to slow down, I looked at the symbols very closely. I held my breath for a few seconds and then...

The wheel stopped on a Star.

Bowser saw the wheel and said, "The Power Star Cheeseburger Deluxe! This one comes with a Power Star, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes and cheese. Good choice, Dragon."

"Thank you, Bowser!" I replied with a smile as I came back to Mario and Luigi.

Then Bowser came to us and said, "Alright then, let's take a look at the official lunch for today! A Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe for Mario, a Golden Mushroom Cheeseburger for Luigi and for Dragon Puncher, a Power Star Cheeseburger Deluxe. Also, you ordered three Mushroom Fries and three Super Sodas. Now then, do you want it here, or on the go?"

"We'll eat it here." Mario replied.

"Great! Now, since you are so kind to me, you can have this lunch right here for free. So, are you ready for your official lunch?" Bowser asked us.

"_**YES!**_" We replied at the same time.

"Alright, then! Now sit on the table over there and when you're ready, just give me a thumbs up and I'll start the countdown to your lunch. Go on, take a seat." Bowser said to us as we sat down on the table.

Then we gave the thumbs up to Bowser and said, "Bowser, we're ready!"

Bowser agreed with us and said, "Alright then, your lunch will arrive in 3, 2, 1... _**NOW!**_"

Then he pressed the button and then, three trays appeared on the table. A red and blue tray for Mario, a green and blue tray for Luigi and a green and orange tray for me. After that, a bundle appeared on each of our trays along with Mushroom Fries and Super Soda. At long last, our official lunch is now served.

Bowser smiled to us and said, "There it is, guys. Lunch is now served. Well, I got some more customers waiting so, enjoy!"

We smiled to him and said, "Thanks, Bowser!"

Then we looked at our trays and Mario said, "So, which burger did Bowser gave us?"

"Well, you spun the wheel first so, let's unwrap it in the same order." Luigi replied, "Go on, bro!"

"Alright then, here goes." Mario said as he looked at his red and blue bundle. Then he unwrapped it and inside is the Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe. Mario smiled and said, "It's the Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe! Now I can take a bite! Here I go!"

Then he placed his hands on the burger and then, he took a bite! Mario munched it down and said, "Nice! That is delicious!"

"Great bite, bro." Luigi said with a smile, "Now it's my turn!"

Then he took out the green and blue bundle and unwrapped it. Inside is the Golden Mushroom Cheeseburger and then, Luigi took a bite. Luigi munched it down and said, "That is so good! I love this burger!"

"Glad you liked it, Luigi!" I replied with a thumbs up. Then I looked at the green and orange bundle and said, "Alright then! Since I'm the only one left, that means I get to unwrap the final bundle. Well, here goes."

Then I unwrapped the final bundle and inside is the final burger, the Power Star Cheeseburger Deluxe. I looked at it, placed my hands on the burger and said, "Well, it's time to bite. One, two, three... _**BITE!**_"

Then I opened my mouth and then...

_CHOMP!_

I bit into the burger with a mighty chomp. I munched on down in delight and said, "Wow! That is the best cheeseburger I've ever tasted! I like it!"

Mario and Luigi applauded for me as Mario said, "Glad you liked it, Dragon. Well everyone, let's dig in!"

And so, we kept on eating our burgers. It is going to be the best lunch for all three of us.


	9. Battle of the Koopas at the Glitz Pit

**Battle of the Koopas at the Glitz Pit**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where today is a very special day. Today marks the first ever battle between two Koopas as the crowd cheered for this amazing match.

Just then, Lakitu appeared on his cloud and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Glitz Pit! Today is a very special day here as we present to you today's main event. The matchup for today is... _**KOOPA KING VS. KOOPA KID!**_"

As Lakitu heard this huge announcement, the crowd roared with excitement. Then he said, "That's right ladies and gentlemen, these two Koopas will now go head to head in a battle to the finish! So without further ado, let's meet the combatants! First up, we have the Koopa King in the red corner who has been fighting Mario over the years. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The Koopa King... _**BOWSER!**_"

Just then, the red doors opened up and in steps Bowser. He is going to battle his son for the first time ever as the crowd cheered for him as he made his way to the arena.

Lakitu then pointed to the blue door and said, "And now, we have the Koopa Kid in the blue corner. He is a great athlete and loves his dad very much. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the Koopa Kid... _**BOWSER JR.!**_"

With the words shouted, the blue doors open up and then, Bowser Jr. spun his way to the arena in his shell. The crowd cheered for him as he emerged from his shell and then, he waved to the crowd.

Laskitu came to them and said, "There they are, ladies and gentlemen. The two combatants for today's match! Great to see you both, guys."

"Thank you, Lakitu." Bowser replied, "This is truly the best battle we'll ever have between us. I love my son since the day we first met and I love him. We've been racing against each other, playing against each other and laughing at each other. That is why we came here today to battle! Right, son?"

"That's right, dad! This is going to be a fair fight and I promise you that after the match, we're going to eat some burgers." Bowser Jr. said to him.

"Of course, son. So, shall we shake hands for good sportsmanship before we start?" Bowser asked him.

"It will be my pleasure!" Jr. agreed as they shake hands for a good match.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is good sportsmanship, ladies and gentlemen! Alright guys, I want a good, clean battle to the finish. There's no time limit for this match and remember guys, have fun. OK?"

"OK!" Bowser and Jr. replied with a smile.

"Alright then! Fighters, take your positions!" Lakitu said to them as Bowser and Bowser Jr. took their fighting positions, waiting for the whistle to blow.

Then Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've been waiting for. It is time to start the battle of the Koopas! It is the Koopa King versus the Koopa Kid! Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. said at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! The match begins in 3, 2, 1..." Lakitu said as the crowd grew silent, waiting for the whistle to blow.

Both fighters took a deep breath as they await the whistle to start the match. Lakitu held the whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's go time.

"_**FIGHT!**_"

_TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the arena, both Bowser and Jr. took off at the same time. The first ever battle of the Koopas is now underway.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. have fought each other for an hour as the crowd cheered for these two fighters. They share every blow with each other and the crowd loved a great match between these two Koopas. It will take one final blow to decide the winner of this thrilling match as they continue on with their battle.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! What a thrilling match we have so far, folks. Both Bowser and Bowser Jr. are evenly matched and it will take one final blow to decide the winner of this amazing match. Who will it be? We'll find out shortly."

After two hours of battling, Bowser said, "Son, you have fought well and now, I'll deliver the final blow. Here goes! Finishing Strike! Bowser Final Fire Breath..."

As Bowser charged up his fire breath, Jr. did the same and said, "You have done well, dad. Thanks for a great match and now, I'll deliver the final blow at you as well. Jr. Final Fire Breath..."

When the breath is fully charged, both Bowser and Bowser Jr. let out a shout...

"**_FINISH!_**"

With the word shouted, the fire breath is finally released from their mouth as it heads straight at each other and then...

_BOOM!_

It's a direct hit! The fire breath hit them as a big explosion came in, which covers the arena in smoke. Everyone watched and waited for the final blow and then, the smoke cleared, which sees both Bowser and Jr. still standing in the arena from the final blow.

Both fighters took one final deep breath and then, the final blow has knocked out both Bowser and Bowser Jr. on the arena floor. With that double knockout, the hard fought battle finally came to an end.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said to the crowd, "That was... _**AMAZING!**_ Raw power versus raw power! Technique versus technique! This was truly the most intensive battle in the history of the Glitz Pit and I liked it! So, I have officially announced that this match ends with a..."

The crowd held their breath as they await the word from Lakitu. He smiled to the crowd and then, he made his announcement.

"_**TIE!**_"

As Lakitu heard the word, the crowd roared with excitement as the hard fought battle between the Koopas ends with a tie. Bowser and Bowser Jr. stood up and shook their hands for a tie match. Bowser smiled to his son and said, "Great fight, son. You have fought well against me and that last blow really knocked me out. I'm so very proud of you!"

"Thanks, dad. You did great, too." Jr. replied with a smile.

Then, they hug each other as the crowd made its biggest applause for Bowser and Bowser Jr. after a hard fought battle. Then Bowser smiled to his son and said, "Say, care for some burgers and drinks at Burger Shroom?"

"You bet, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied as they left the arena with a smile. It was truly a battle of the Koopas.


	10. Mario's Lucky Day

**Mario's Lucky Day! Burger Shroom's Special Surprise**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario was taking a stroll when suddenly, he saw a burger joint. Mario said, "That must be Burger Shroom and good thing it's lunchtime. Well, let's eat some lunch!"

So, Mario ran inside for some lunch.

When he got there, he saw Bowser who is standing on the counter. Bowser smiled to Mario and said, "Hey there, Mario. Welcome to Burger Shroom! So, you're here for some lunch, right?"

"That's right, Bowser. I'm here to eat!" Mario replied with a smile.

Bowser looked at him and said, "Well Mario, today is your lucky day because you are now officially the one millionth customer! Congratulations, Mario!"

As Bowser heard this, an alarm went off and then, confetti fell on Mario as the crowd cheered. Mario is so surprised when Bowser heard the announcement. Mario smiled to him and said, "Thank you, Bowser! I'm so very happy to be the millionth customer."

Bowser hugged Mario and said, "You're very welcome, Mario. Now, I have something special for you. Follow me."

Mario agreed as he followed Bowser to the special door.

When they got there, Bowser said, "Well, are you ready for your special surprise, Mario?"

Mario smiled at him and replied, "I'm ready! Bowser, open the door!"

Bowser agreed with him and said, "Alright then, here we go!"

As Bowser pressed the button, the door slowly opened up. Mario looked at the door and then...

The door is finally open.

Bowser looked at the special surprise and said, "Mario, your special surprise is through this door. Please, go inside!"

Mario agreed as he entered the surprise door. Bowser followed him and then, he said, "Now, on the count of three, your surprise will be revealed. Here we go. 1... 2... 3!"

Bowser flipped the switch and then, Mario's special table slowly came up with a red and blue chair just for him. Just then, his red and blue tray came in as well as the Super Soda and the Shroom Fries. The special surprise is finally revealed as Bowser said, "Surprise, Mario! I present to you the Super Mario Super Table! This table has a red and blue chair and a tray with Super Soda and Shroom Fries."

Mario saw it all and said, "Thank you, Bowser!"

Bowser agreed with him and said, "You're very welcome, Mario. Now, there is only one more surprise that I'm going to show you and it is all wrapped up in this special bundle so, sit in the table and close your eyes."

Mario agreed as he sat down on the table. Then he closed his eyes and waited for Bowser to come. Then Bowser came in with the bundle and said, "OK, you may open your eyes now."

Mario smelled the food and said, "Wow! Did you make this?"

"That's right, Mario! I present to you the Super Mario Ultimate Cheeseburger Deluxe! I made it myself just for you, buddy." Bowser replied with a smile, "Well, enjoy your surprise lunch, Mario. I love you."

"You too, Bowser." Mario said as he hugged Bowser.

Then Bowser walked out the door and Mario said, "Well, let's have a look at the Super Mario Ultimate Cheeseburger Deluxe, shall we?"

Then Mario unwrapped the bundle and inside is the Super Mario Ultimate Cheeseburger Deluxe. The burger has lettuce, tomatoes, onions, cheese, mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Power Stars, ketchup, mustard and a burger all stacked between two buns.

Mario looked at the burger and said, "Now that is one ultimate cheeseburger! Well, let's take a bite!"

Then Mario placed his hands on the burger, opened his mouth and then...

CHOMP!

He took his first bite. Mario munched it down in delight and said, "Now that is... _**ULTIMATE!**_"

And so, he kept on munching down as Mario enjoyed his lucky day.


	11. Power Star Hide & Seek

**Power Star Hide & Seek**

It's a beautiful day at Peach's Castle where Mario, Luigi and I are about to play a game. Mario smiled and said, "Hey guys, how about a game of Power Star Hide & Seek?"

Luigi agreed with him and said, "Wow! That sounds like a great game. How do you play it?"

"It's easy. First Mario will hide the Power Stars somewhere in this castle. Then, all we have to do is find them. The person with the most Power Stars at the end of the game, wins. That is how you play Power Star Hide & Seek." I replied.

Luigi agreed with me and said, "Thanks for telling me the rules, Dragon. So, how much time is the game?"

"Three minutes. The game ends when time runs out." Mario said to him, "Well guys, are you ready to play the game?"

"Yes!" We replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, let's play! Now, I'm going to hide the Power Stars so Luigi and Dragon Puncher, please put on your blindfolds and stay here." Mario said to us.

We agreed with him as we put on our blindfolds. Mario took out a box of Power Stars and ran somewhere so he can hide them.

When everything is all set, Mario said, "OK guys, the Power Stars are now hidden in the castle. You may take it off now."

Luigi took off the blindfold and said, "Wow, that was fast. You sure know where to hide all of the Power Stars."

I agreed with Luigi as I took off mine, "You are good at hiding things, Mario."

Mario agreed with me and said, "Thank you, Dragon. Now, you have three minutes to find as many Power Stars as you can. The player with the most Power Stars, wins the game. Got it?"

"Got it!" We agreed with a thumbs up.

Mario took out his red stopwatch and set it for three minutes. Then he came to us with the whistle and said, "Alright guys, are you ready?"

"Ready!" We said to Mario.

"OK! Ready... _**GO!**_" Mario said as he blew the whistle, which starts the stopwatch.

We ran off as fast as we can to find the Power Stars as the game officially began.

I began the search in the Game Room and said, "Now where could that star be?"

Then I spotted two by the TV. I said, "There's two! Let's grab them and go!"

Then I picked up two stars and said, "Alright, that's two Power Stars for Dragon Puncher! Now, where can I find some more? I know, let's look for more in the kitchen. Maybe there's another one hiding there. To the kitchen!"

So off I ran to the kitchen to find some more.

Mario looked at the watch and said "Two minutes left!"

Luigi looked at the balcony and said, "Now where are those Power Stars? There should be one around here somewhere!"

Then Luigi spotted one by the wall and said, "There's one! Now I can collect it. Here goes."

So Luigi jumped to the wall and grabbed a Power Star. He smiled at himself and said, "Yes! Another Power Star for Luigi! Next stop, the garden. Look out Power Stars, here comes Luigi!"

As Luigi ran down to the garden, he saw his brother holding the stopwatch and said, "Hey Mario, how much time is left?"

"One minute and counting, bro. Just one more minute until the end of the game." Mario replied.

"Thanks, bro!" Luigi said as he ran off.

Then we kept on going as the stopwatch is about to expire. Mario looked at it and said, "Only thirty seconds left, guys! Keep going!"

Then I spotted two more Power Stars by the bed while Luigi picked up some in the garage. It was a race to the finish as the stopwatch reached five seconds. Mario looked at it and said, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then, the buzzer on the stopwatch went off as Mario said, "_**FINISH!**_"

We came back to Mario and Mario said, "Great job, guys! You found plenty of Power Stars but, there can only be one winner in Power Star Hide & Seek so, let's count the Power Stars and see who won. Luigi and Dragon Puncher, please count the Power Stars."

We agreed with Mario and began counting up the stars that we have during the game.

When we are all done, Mario said, "Alright then, the final score is now in. With a score of 30 to 30, this game ends in a draw! Great game, guys!"

Luigi high five Mario as I shook his hand for a tie game. Then Mario said, "Well played, guys. Say do you think you could do me and Luigi next?"

"Of course we can do that so, let's do it!" I announced as I took out a box of Power Stars. Then I said, "Alright Mario and Luigi, you know how the game is played. I'll hide the stars, you'll find them. So, let's start by putting on your blindfolds. Don't take it off until I'm done."

Then I ran off to hide the Power Stars for Round 2.

When I was done, I said, "OK guys, the Power Stars are now hidden!"

Mario and Luigi took off their blindfolds and Mario said, "That was very good, Dragon. You sure know where to hide them."

"Thank you, Mario" I replied with a smile. Then I took out my green stopwatch and said, "Alright guys, are you ready to find them?"

"All set, Dragon!" Mario and Luigi replied.

"OK! You have three minutes. So without further ado, let Round 2... **_BEGIN!_**"

Then Mario and Luigi ran off as I started the stopwatch. Round 2 is now underway.

After three minutes, the buzzer on my stopwatch went off. I heard it and said, "That's it, guys! Time's up!"

Mario and Luigi came back with the Power Stars and I said, "Let's see how well you did, guys. Mario, you have 30 Power Stars and Luigi, you have 30 as well. Wow, another tie! That was an amazing game, guys!"

Luigi and Mario hugged each other for a tie game and Mario said, "Thanks, Dragon! You are a great referee!"

"Anytime, Mario. Alright Luigi, time to hide the Power Stars for the third round." I said to Luigi.

"You got it!" Luigi replied as he took out the box. Then he said, "Mario and Dragon, blindfolds please."

We agreed with his instructions as we put on the blindfolds. When everything is all set, Luigi said, "All done, guys. The Power Stars are now hidden. OK guys, you have three minutes to find those stars. Ready?"

"Let's do it, bro." Mario replied.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." I agreed.

Luigi took out his green and blue stopwatch and said, "Alright then, here we go. Round 3! Ready... **_GO!_**"

With the word shouted, we ran off as fast as we could to find the Power Stars.

Three minutes later, the buzzer went off on Luigi's stopwatch. Luigi heard it and said, "There's the buzzer, guys! Come on back!"

We came back with the Power Stars and Luigi said, "Great job, guys. Now, let's see who is the winner of this round. Mario and Dragon, the Power Stars if you would please."

We counted them up and Luigi said, "That is thirty stars for Mario, and thirty stars for Dragon Puncher. That means we have a tie once again! Good game, guys."

Mario shook my hand and said to Luigi, "Thanks, bro. Well, now that we have three ties in Power Star Hide & Seek, what are we going to do?"

I smiled to them and said, "How about one final round and this time, it will be all of us."

"That's a great idea, Dragon." Luigi agreed, "Too bad we don't have a referee."

"Did someone say referee?" A voice said from above, which happens to be Lakitu.

We all smiled to ourselves and said, "Lakitu!"

"Looks like you're playing Power Star Hide & Seek, guys. May I finish the game for you with a tiebreaker round?"

"Yes, please!" We all said at the same time.

"Alright, then! I'll hide the Power Stars right now. Guys, put on your blindfolds and wait here." Lakitu said to us as we put on the blindfolds.

When everything is all set, Lakitu said, "OK guys, the stars are now hidden."

"Wow! You're good." Mario said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mario." Lakitu replied as he took out his whistle and stopwatch. Then he said, "Alright guys, this is it! The final round of Power Star Hide & Seek is about to begin! Now for this round, I'm going to give you sixty seconds. Whoever has the most stars at the end of the round, wins it all. So, are you ready to begin?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" We all said at the same time.

"Alright, then! Here we go. Final Round! Ready..." Lakitu said as we await the whistle.

We held our breath and then, it's go time.

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, Lakitu blew the whistle and we took off at the same time. The final round has begun!

Mario began his search in the Game Room and found a Power Star by the television, while Luigi searched the kitchen for more. Then I spotted two by the fountain as the round continued on.

"30 seconds left!" Lakitu said as he checked his stopwatch.

As the game continued on, we found some more as the stopwatch shows the final five seconds. Lakitu looked at it and said, "Five seconds left! 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then, the buzzer went off on the stopwatch. Lakitu heard it and said, "_**FINISH!**_"

We all came back with the Power Stars and Lakitu said, "Nicely done, guys! You found plenty of Power Stars. But, there can only be one winner so, let's count the Power Stars and see who won the game! Players, please count the Power Stars!"

We all agreed as we counted the stars. When we're all done, Lakitu said, "Alright then, the final results are in! The winner of the game is..."

As we await the results, everything grew silent. Lakitu counted all of the stars that we have and then, it's official...

"_**EVERYONE! IT'S A TIE!**_"

As Lakitu heard the announcement, we hugged each other for a tie game. Mario smiled to Lakitu and said, "Wow, a three-way tie! So, how many Power Stars do each of us have?"

Lakitu replied with a smile and said, "You all have ten Power Stars each so, I call this game a tie."

"Thanks, Lakitu. Say, care for some lunch in the kitchen?" Luigi asked him.

"You bet!" Lakitu replied with a smile.

I agreed with them and said, "Alright then, let's dig in!"

And so, we had a great game as we ran off to the kitchen for some lunch.


	12. Picture Poker

**Picture Poker**

It's a great day at the Mushroom Kingdom Casino where I was about to play one of my favorite games in the casino, Picture Poker. I saw a table that has stars and in the table is Luigi as the dealer of the game. I smiled to him and said, "Hey Luigi! I'm ready for a game of Picture Poker."

"That's great, Dragon!" Luigi smiled, "You are so happy that you came to play my card game. Now, do you know how to play the game?"

"Of course not." I said, "Tell me how to play!"

"OK. First, I'll shuffle the deck of cards. Then I'll deal out five cards for the both of us. The object of the game is to get a better hand than me. We're going to play three rounds and whoever gets to win two hands first is declared the winner. So, are you ready for round one?"

"Of course!" I replied as I get myself seated for the game, "Let's shuffle up and deal!"

"Alright then, here we go!" Luigi said as he shuffled the deck. Then he gave me five cards for my hand and five for Luigi. Luigi said, "OK, my hand is hidden so you don't know what do I have. Go ahead Dragon, reveal your hand."

"With pleasure!" I said as I revealed two stars, two Luigis, and a mushroom. I said, "Luigi, one card please. Get rid of the mushroom!"

"OK, one new card for Dragon Puncher, coming up!" Luigi said as he gave me a new card. Then Luigi gets three for himself because he had two clouds. Then Luigi said, "OK, our hands are ready to reveal so, let's find out who has a better hand. Ready?" Luigi asked.

"All set!" I replied.

"One, two, and… three!" Luigi counted as we revealed our hands. I had a full house of Luigis and stars while Luigi has two pairs. Luigi said, "You win round one! Great job! I had two clouds, two Marios, and a flower, while you had three stars and two Luigis so, full house beats two pair. Good job. Now, are you ready for round two?"

"Yeah!" I replied.

Round two was a fast round as Luigi won with a five of a kind against my three of the kind. Now it all comes down to the final round. Luigi said, "OK, this round will decide our champion. Here comes your five cards!"

Then Luigi gave me four stars and a mushroom while his hand is hidden. Luigi said, "Change your card?"

"Only one and that's it!" I said with a big smile.

"OK, now don't look at the card." Luigi said as I get a new card. Then Luigi gets one as well.

When everything is changed, Luigi said, "Alright Dragon, this is it. When I say go, we'll reveal the cards and find out who won the game. Are you ready?"

"I'm all set. Luigi, reveal the cards!" I said as get ready.

"OK! One, two, three…"

It all comes down to the final reveal of the cards. I held in my breath, took a chance and then, Luigi said the word that will decide the game…

"_**GO!**_"

And then…

And then…

The decision is final.

Luigi revealed his hand and said, "I have four of a kind with Mario and a flower. Dragon, reveal you hand!"

"OK, my hand for this final round is…" I said as I flipped my hand over.

And then, my hand was revealed. I took a big deep breath and said the final decision…

"_**FIVE STARS!**_"

"Wow, you won the game!" Luigi said as he hugged me for winning the game. Then he said, "Five of a kind beats four of a kind! That's the game-winning hand, Dragon. Great job! Say, do you want to play again with five rounds?"

"Sure!"

And so, Luigi and I decided to play another game as I smiled for a big win.


	13. Dragon Goes For the Million

**Solo Quiz Game! Dragon Goes For the Million**

It's a beautiful morning at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle where Mario and I was watching TV when suddenly, a doorbell rang. Mario said, "I'll get it!"

Just then, Mario opened the door and said, "Who is it?"

The voice replied and said, "It's me, Chuck Quizmo and I'm looking for one contestant who is going to be on The Million Coin Money Ladder. May I come in, Mario?"

Mario agreed and said, "Of course you may come in, Chuck."

Chuck agreed with Mario and said, "Thanks, Mario. I love being in this house. Now, I'm looking for Dragon Puncher because I need him for today's season premiere. I want him to be on our show for our first episode of this brand new season. So, where is Dragon?"

"I'm right here, Chuck." I replied as I came in, "So, what do you want from me?"

Chuck saw me and said, "I want to tell you about the brand new season of The Million Coin Money Ladder today and I need one contestant for our very first episode and now Dragon Puncher, you are on the show!"

I was amazed when Chuck announced my name and said, "I am?"

"That's right, Dragon! You are the first player who is going to play for a million coins! So, are you ready to play the game?" Chuck asked me.

I looked at Mario and said, "Mario, do I have to play?"

Mario smiled at me and said, "Of course you can play and remember, just have fun and enjoy the game. Now, win the million for us!"

"Thanks, Mario. I'll do my best to win this amazing game." I said to Mario with a thumbs up. Then I turned to Chuck and said, "Chuck, I'm in!"

Chuck agreed with my decision and said, "That's the spirit, Dragon! Now, the show starts in ten minutes and we want to be there in time for the show so, shall we depart to our studios in Mushroom City?"

"Yes! Let's depart, shall we?" I agreed with a smile. Then I used the Warp Pipe and said, "Warp Pipe, teleport!"

Just then, the Warp Pipe opened up and we went in for a ride. Mario smiled and said to himself, "Wow, I didn't know that Dragon can teleport by using his Warp Pipe. That is so cool. Well, it's off to Mario Circuit for me, then. Let's have a Mario Kart race!"

So Mario ran off to Mario Circuit for a nice Mario Kart race.

Meanwhile at Mushroom City, the Warp Pipe opened up and we came out of it. I said, "Here we are, Chuck! Mushroom City Studios, home of the best shows in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Chuck saw the studios and said, "Wow! That was a fast ride, Dragon. You brought us to our studios?"

"Yeah. I used the Warp Pipe to get us there. Now then, shall we proceed to our game?" I asked him.

Chuck agreed with me and said, "That's right, Dragon! It's game time! Let's go!"

Just then, we ran to the studios and prepared ourselves for the game.

Just then, the crowd started to cheer as the voice said, "And now, from Mushroom City Studios, it's time for the game where money can be won with one single climb, The Million Coin Money Ladder! And now, here's the star of our show, the quiz king himself, Chuck Quizmo!"

Just then, Chuck appeared from the curtain as the crowd cheered for him. He smiled to the crowd and said, "Hello everyone and welcome to another exciting season of The Million Coin Money Ladder! Thank you so much for being here today and what a better way to kick off this brand new season with all new contestants, all new categories and of course, a million coins is still up for grabs!"

As Chuck heard this, the crowd cheered. Then he said, "That right, folks. We still have have our grand prize and today, someone could walk out of here with all of that money! So, let's meet our first contestant on our first episode, shall we? He is the Fire Breath Punisher and a member of the Super Mario All-Stars. His hobbies include playing sports and reading books. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is, the Fire Breath Punisher... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

Just then, the curtain opened up and I came in to the stage with the crowd cheering for me. I came to Chuck and he said, "Welcome to the show, Dragon."

"Thank you for having me on your show. It's an honor to be here."

"So, tell me more about yourself." Chuck said to me.

"Well, I'm the Fire Breath Punisher and I currently live in the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario and Luigi. I'm a professional Glitz Pit fighter and a huge fan of Mario Kart racing." I replied with a smile.

"You're a Glitz Pit fighter?" Chuck asked me.

"That's right, Chuck. I love fighting and since I first came to this arena, I was a fan of this place so, I decided to name myself as the Fire Breath Punisher in the tournament. It was fun."

"I see. Now, if you could win the money today, what will you do?" Quizmo asked me.

"I'll be spending my money to help my friends and family in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"That is a great story. Well, are you ready to play our game?" Chuck asked.

"Let's do it!" I replied with a smile.

"Alright then, let's get to the game! Now, the object of the game is to get fifteen items that corresponds to the category. If you could name all fifteen, then you will win 1,000,000 coins!" Chuck said, "But, if you make a mistake, then the game is over. You could stop at anytime if you think that the category is too hard. Got it?"

"OK!" I replied.

"Now, let's take a look at your Money Ladder!"

Then the screen shows the ladder with fifteen coin amounts. Chuck looked at it and said, "Now, if you could name five items, then you will win 5,000 coins. Give me ten items, and you'll have 50,000 coins. And finally, if you could name all fifteen, then the grand prize of 1,000,000 coins will be yours. So that's what you'll be playing for in this first episode. Now, all we need is a category to start the game. Shall we take a look?"

"Yes, please." I said with a smile.

"Alright then, what is the category for our first episode?"

Then, the screen shows the category. Chuck looked at it and said, "Mario Kart Playable Characters! Now, we are looking for fifteen playable characters who appeared in the seven Mario Kart games. Alright Dragon, this is it. Are you ready to begin?"

"Let's do it!" I replied with a smile.

"OK! Dragon Puncher, it's time to climb The Million Coin Money Ladder!"

With the words shouted, the game is now underway as the crowd cheered. Then Chuck said, "Alright then, let's start the game off with 250 coins for your first answer. Which character is playable in the Mario Kart series?"

"Let's start with Yoshi, Chuck." I replied.

Chuck smiled at me and said, "You got the first answer right on our first show! Well done, Dragon. You now have 250 coins. Now then, can we double that to 500, or stay at 250?"

"Continue, please." I replied, "Luigi."

"That is a great choice, Dragon and guess what, he's there! Your coins are now doubled from 250 to 500! Alright then, can we double that again to 1,000 coins?" Chuck asked me with a smile.

"Yes. I'll go with Rosalina, Chuck." I replied with a smile.

Chuck smiled at me and said, "She's there! Congratulations, Dragon! Now you're at 1,000 coins. So, are you going to continue on for 2,500 coins, or take the money and run?"

I'm going for it and the fourth character who is playable in the Mario Kart series is Shy Guy." I replied.

"That's it, Dragon! You now have four correct answers and 2,500 coins!" Chuck said to me, "Now then, if you could name one more character, then you will have 5,000 coins. So, what is your fifth character?"

"Toad." I said to Chuck.

"Alright then! If Toad is there, you're safe. If not, the game is over. Dragon Puncher, you said Toad and I'm so glad to tell you that you have won 5,000 coins! Toad is correct!" Chuck said to me as the crowd cheered.

I was amazed at the ladder as Chuck said, "Congratulations, Dragon Puncher. You are now at the first of two safe zones. Because you have named five characters, you have banked 5,000 coins. That's yours to keep no matter what happens here. So, do you want to name five more for a chance at 50,000 coins, or take the 5,000 coins that you've won and walk?"

I smiled at Chuck and said, "Five more!"

"He's going for more!" Chuck said to the crowd, "Alright then, let's move on to stage two!"

Just then, the ladder went up as the crowd cheered. Then Chuck said, "OK Dragon for 7,500 coins, who's next?"

"Number 6, Wario!" I said with a smile

"That's him! Well played, Dragon. Now then, can we continue on for 10,000 coins, or stay at 7,500? And remember, if you make a mistake, you go down to 5,000. So, what are you going to do?" Chuck asked me.

"Continue! Number 7, Waluigi!" I replied.

"Waluigi's there for 10,000 coins! Great answer, Dragon!" Chuck said to me, "Your next answer is worth 15,000 coins so, continue or stop?"

"I'm going for Bowser Jr., Chuck Quizmo." I said

"And Bowser Jr. makes eight! That's worth 15,000 coins! Now then, can we make it 25,000, yes or no?" Chuck asked me.

"Of course I'm going for 25,000 so, how about Wiggler! He's playable, right?" I said with a smile.

"Of course he is! You now have nine answers! That means you now have 25,000 coins!" Chuck said, "Alright then, do you want to continue on for a shot at 50,000 coins, or take the 25,000 coins that you've won and call it a day?"

"Continuing on with number 10, Birdo!" I answered.

"Dragon Puncher, you are now five answers away! Birdo is worth 50,000 coins!" Chuck said as the crowd cheered for me. Then he said, "Well played, Dragon! You are now safe once again with 50,000 coins. That's yours to keep now."

"Thank you, Chuck. I'm so glad that I've won 50,000 coins after ten answers and if I could name five more, I'll have 1,000,000 coins?" I asked him.

"Of course! So, do you wish to continue on, or take the money?" Chuck replied.

"Five more, Chuck! Let's go for the million!"

"He's going all the way, ladies and gentlemen!" Chuck announced to the crowd, "Alright Dragon Puncher, it's time for the final stage of The Million Coin Money Ladder!"

Then the ladder went up for the last time as the crowd cheered for me. Chuck smiled and said, "OK Dragon, this is it. You are now five characters away from the million and the eleventh answer is worth 75,000 coins. So, who is next?"

"How about Peach, Chuck!"

Chuck agreed with me and said, "Peach makes it 11! Just four more, Dragon! Now then, for 100,000 coins do you want to continue on, yes or no?"

"Yes! Petey Piranha!" I said.

"You are now at 100,000 coins, Dragon! OK, the next answer is going to be worth 250,000 coins. If you continue on, you have to name it. If not, you keep the money. So, what are you going to do, Dragon?"

"Let's go with Toadette!" I replied.

"Toadette makes it 13! You're almost there, Dragon! Just two more to go! Now then for 500,000 coins, do you want to continue on, or take the money?" Chuck asked me with a smile.

"Let's continue on with Baby Mario!" I replied.

"Dragon Puncher, you now have 500,000 coins!" Chuck said to me as the crowd cheered. Then he said, "Now, it all comes down to this. This is your big moment. You are now just one character away from becoming our very first millionaire. If you get this next answer right, then the 1,000,000 coins will be yours. If you decide to stop, then you will leave with 500,000 coins. If you do go for it and get it wrong, then you'll drop down to 50,000 coins. So, the question I'm going to ask you right now is this. Go one more, or go home?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Chuck Quizmo, I'm going to... _**PLAY!**_"

"He's going for the million, ladies and gentlemen! Dragon Puncher is now playing for the grand prize!" Chuck announced to the crowd. Then he said to me, "Dragon Puncher, this is it! To win the game, give me one more character!"

I smiled at Chuck and said, "Let's finish the game with the star of the Mario Kart series... _**MARIO!**_"

Chuck agreed with me and said, "OK! Now, if Mario is there, then your coins will be doubled for the last time and most importantly, you'll become our very first millionaire. If not however, then you'll drop down from 500,000 coins to 50,000 coins. Well Dragon Puncher, this is it. Are you ready?"

"Ready, Chuck!" I replied.

"Alright then, here we go! Drum roll, please!" Chuck announced as the drum roll began. Then he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've been waiting for. Dragon Puncher is just one answer away from winning the million coins and it all rides on Mario. And now, for the first time ever in the history of The Million Coin Money Ladder, do we have our first millionaire? We're about to find out right now! Dragon Puncher, for 1,000,000 coins, is Mario a playable character in the Mario Kart series?"

As the drum roll continued on, everything grew silent. I held my breath and waited for the answer.

And then, it happened. We both watched the screen and then...

The answer turned green. Mario is correct.

Chuck looked at the screen and said the word that will give me the win...

"_**YES!**_"

With the word shouted, the crowd erupted in big cheers as I fell down on the floor with a victory smile. I have finally won the game!

Just then, I came to Chuck and hugged him very tightly as confetti falls all across the stage. The crowd cheered very loudly for me as Chuck said, "Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! You are now officially the first millionaire in the history of The Million Coin Money Ladder and not only that, you have won the game on our very first show! Great job, buddy! How do you feel?"

"Impressed! I can't believe that I've won the game! I love this show!" I replied with a smile, "I can't believe that I was dreaming of winning this cash prize!"

"You were dreaming throughout the entire show and today, it came true for you, Dragon!" Chuck said with a smile, "You have made history on this show as our first millionaire!"

"Thank you, Chuck!" I replied as I hugged him once again. It was truly a perfect game for me.


End file.
